Tony's Missed Chance
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Tony misses his chance with Ziva before he even realises he had one in the first place. Confused? So is Tony!
**A/N - I found this in the notes section of my cell phone... apparently this has been there a while... I have no idea what this stems from but here it is any ways...**

Tony looked up at Ziva, "Maybe I should just ask you out ? I mean you did say the first woman we saw..." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders and lift of his palms. His designer leather shoes were perched on the wooden desk, his black material covered legs were crossed and his suit jacket was slightly lifted because of the positioning of his arms that were above his head. His fingers were clasped together, his hair styled with a bit too much hair gel and his lips curled into a slight smirk.

Ziva shook her head, "You wish" she said softly, "You had your chance" she said softly whilst never looking up from her desk once. Her dark curls cascaded around her face, the shimmer from her body lotion made her tanned skin sparkle slightly and her deep brown eyes were cast downwards on the paperwork within her soft grasp.

Tony opened his mouth in shock, not noticing his boss had returned to the bullpen, "I had a chance? When was this?" He asked in shock.

The Israeli woman chuckled softly, but did not reply to his line of questioning. Her eyes continued looking through the papers on her desk as her blue eyed boss watched the two colleagues with curiosity.

Agent DiNozzo jumped up from his desk towards his colleagues, a look of determination in his eyes as he approached her. He took no notice of his silver haired supervisor to his right and planted his hands on the desk, "Come on Ziva!" He said with slight frustration, "You've gotta tell me... When?"

Again the woman chuckled softly but this time she glanced up briefly, "It is possible you may have had a chance before I...", she stopped herself and cleared her throat before glancing to Jethro Gibbs.

Tony perched himself upon the woman's desk and smirked, "Before you what Ziva?" He asked curiously, he always seems to want in on whatever was going on with anyone else and came across as rather nosey or interfering.

Ziva opened the top left drawer of her NCIS issued desk and fiddled with something inside of it, she glanced again at her blue eyed, silver fox boss and he nodded gently towards her.

Tony continued his attempts at pressing the subject, he wanted to know when he had a chance with the Israeli agent and why he didn't have one now. The concept that he had a chance with the stunningly beautiful Israeli woman was something he rather liked however the concept that he no longer had such a chance was something that frustrated him.

Ziva looked up at her male colleague and smiled softly towards him, "Before I was married...", she said lifting her left hand where a princess cut diamond ring resided and wriggling her fingers, "You may have had a chance at asking me". Her lips curled into a smirk at the look of pure and unadulterated shock upon his face.

When Special Agent Tony DiNozzo finally gathered himself enough to speak his words came out as a splutter, "Who..who?" He asked as he had not heard that the woman was in a relationship let alone that she was already married. Usually gossip went around the building very fast and he was usually one of the culprits that were responsible for spreading the rumours and gossip whether or not said scuttlebutt was real or not. This news was not something that he had heard.

The young male agent took no notice of anyone else around them until he heard the voice of his silver haired boss behind him, "Me" the senior agent said simply to him, his bright crystal blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he placed a possessive hand upon his younger wife's shoulder which was soon covered by her own as her eyes met his in a lovingly devoted glance. She smiled brightly up at him, her eyes sparkling slightly as she looked at him.

Jethro had slipped his own golden wedding band back onto his finger and was glad that Ziva had 'outed' them because he hated keeping their relationship a secret and so did she. Tony was confused at this development, despite being an agent who was very good at his job, he had failed to notice the developments in the relationship or maybe they had been very good at hiding it?

The look Jethro gave Tony stopped him before he could joke, the younger agent nodded and returned to his desk as Agent Gibbs leant down to capture the exotic woman's pineapple lip balm covered lips in a soft kiss as he tugged her to stand up with him. His hands went to her waist which pushed her top slightly causing it to be tighter where his hands were, Tony's jaw dropped at what he saw.

Her stomach was not as flat and toned as it had once been. The material of the top was now becoming tight around the woman's stomach and suddenly Tony understood why the woman had taken a sudden liking to wearing looser tops or jackets that covered her more. Sat behind the desk, her stomach was covered so the jacket had come off but now she was standing and the baby bump was much too obvious to hide without props. There was no way that the bump could be explained by anything other than pregnancy.

His hand on her cheek, her head tilted towards it and his other resting on the stomach containing their baby girl.

It was about time they revealed their secret, because in just under three months a beautiful blue eyed baby girl would arrive and they would name her 'Jennifer Rose Gibbs'.

Tony continued to make 'fish' impressions as he pointed between the two of them in shock and astonishment however the happily married couple took very little notice of him, deciding that he would eventually formulate vowels and consonants into a pattern that would resemble the English language but for now they let him mumble and stutter. They did find it quite amusing but mostly they were just happy to be out in the open.


End file.
